Mobile communication devices, and other mobile electronic devices, are commonly used in almost every environment. The mobile devices can be phones, smart phones, tablets, tablet-phones, computers, and the like, and may provide their users with any of a variety of capabilities. Although many mobile communication devices provide telephone capabilities, they are relied on more frequently for internet access, social media access, email access, video and audio downloading and playback capabilities, and other properties in work and entertaining environments.
The myriad capabilities of such mobile communication devices utilize various amounts of power. Although battery technology is consistently being improved, the battery life of a mobile communication device can dictate its usefulness or effectiveness. Additionally, although some capabilities of mobile communication devices are known as battery friendly, such as audio or music playback and Wifi internet usage, others require significantly more power consumption by the mobile communication device. For example, data network usage (such as EDGE, 3G, 4G, LTE, and the like), video playback, video recording, and social media access and social media gaming often utilize a wide variety of a mobile communication device's processing and power capabilities, providing a shorter useful life of the mobile communication device until it needs to be recharged.
Recharging mobile communication devices is then an issue because the environments where they are often plugged in and recharged are not typically secure environments. As mobile communication devices are frequently used outside of home and office environments, charging solutions are often sought by users. Users often have charging devices with them, but often fear theft of the charging device or other people simply unplugging their mobile communication device and using it with another device. Also, in some locations, such as airports and coffee shops, recharging stations are often provided for consumer use. However, mobile communication devices typically take a substantial amount of time to recharge and, in order to prevent removal, unauthorized access, or theft of their mobile communication device, users must monitor or be physically present or proximate to the charging stations or other locations that are being used to charge the mobile communication devices. Thus it is desired to provide a manner of securely charging a mobile communication device that provides a user with additional security.